Ripples
by Rachelean
Summary: The 4th and final part of my version of Rookie Blue Season 5. Other stories were: 1-Plan of the Universe 2-To the Good Times 3-Til Death Do Us Part.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had Andy in his arms and had just reached the deck when the explosion happened.

Sam buckled and fell to the deck with Andy in his arms.

He quickly looked at her.

She didn't scream. She didn't sob.

She just stared at the steam with a vacant look in her eyes. Sam saw the wave and hunkered down holding her against him. He braced for the impact but the cold water sweeping over them still caught him off guard.

Andy was trembling now and Sam struggled to his feet. He had to get her to a hospital.

* * *

Chloe was sobbing and everyone else was…who knew what. Gail was the only one moving.

The instant the wave had passed she was on her feet sprinting towards the water.

"Dov!"

She screamed his name.

Debris from the squad was floating about-most of it was at the bottom though she guessed.

Gail ripped off her vest and boots and waded into the water swimming frantically towards the wreckage.

She thought she heard someone calling her name from shore but that didn't matter.

She just needed to find Dov.

The water was getting warmer now-from the steam she assumed.

In the back of her mind Gail knew this was a bad idea; swimming out so close to something that had just blown up. She pushed the thought aside and dove under the water swimming down.

Again and again she swam down opening her eyes despite the burning she looked around going as close to the wreckage as she could.

From here she could tell the car would be pointless to search-it was mutilated beyond recognition, she was about to head back up when a glimmer caught her eye. Gail ignored the burning in her lungs and the cold that would soon takeover and dove down again until she could grab it before it sank.

Fighting the cold setting in, she swam to the surface and headed for shore.

At she pulled herself onto the sand Gail opened her hand and looked at it;

Dov's badge.

And then the tears came as Gail realized she was sitting in the exact spot they had come. The spot they had promised to come back to when he was done with undercover.

"No Dov! NO! This isn't how it was supposed to be."

Gail grabbed a rock and threw it in the water.

"NO! You have to come and tell me every stupid thing about Chloe and how much you stupid love her and all the stupid kids you're going to stupid have."

She was pleading now.

Gail grabbed another rock and another and threw them more and more violently.

"NO! I won't let you do this! Come back Epstein! Come back!"

She head shoes crunching and whirled hopefully.

Luke stared at her for a long moment and then pulled her close letting her sob against him.

* * *

Frank hung up the phone slowly and stood.

He rubbed his temple and walked out of his office turning off the light.

"Best."

He turned to Jarvis and squared his shoulders.

"During your watch yet another catastrophe has occurred."

Frank looked at him.

"We got the bombs Sir. Saved a lot of innocent lives."

"Which is why suspension and demotion is all the penalty you are getting despite your obvious lack of ability to control your squadron."

Frank tried not to seethe openly.

"What's my suspension Sir?"

Jarvis seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well considering one of your officers was killed, three were hospitalized and two just walked off during a crisis…30 days per officer should give you plenty of time to think about your lack of control. When you come back you will be working the streets."

Frank stared at him.

"That's 6 months."

Jarvis chuckled and nodded.

"By then 15 will be unrecognizably beaten into shape. Who knows? Maybe a couple of the same people will still be around by then."

Frank struggled to maintain a controlled expression.

"Who's the new Sargeant?"

Jarvis smirked.

"Oh no, that's none of your concern anymore-_Officer_. Go get your stuff Best."

Frank stared at him and turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris awoke slowly and blinked looking around.

A slow beep of a monitor and distinctive odor assaulted his senses; definitely a hospital.

He felt like a truck had hit him.

Chris heard sniffling and struggled to look around.

Oliver was sitting a few feet away head lowered.

Chris blinked quickly trying to remember how to talk.

"Oliver?"

Oliver looked up-yes there were tears in his eyes. Chris hadn't seen him look like this since Jerry-

"Andy?!"

Oliver nodded.

"We got her. She's being examined, but she's ok."

Chris stared at him and noticed he wasn't in uniform-well not his uniform; he was wearing a white shirt.

That could wait though.

He waited knowing Oliver would speak in his own good time.

Oliver's gaze met his finally.

"There was a second bomb strapped to Andy. When Sue deactivated the one on you Andy's was triggered. Epstein found her at the last minute."

Chris nodded.

"Dov's knows how to disarm a bomb-Sue showed him."

Oliver shook his head.

"There wasn't time. Dov took the bomb into the lake-saved thousands."

Chris tried to sit wincing.

"Is he ok?"

Oliver's shook his head.

"No, He's…he's uh…he's dead."

His voice cracked with the last words and tears began rolling.

Chris stared at him.

"What?"

Oliver just nodded unable to speak.

Chris felt himself going numb and shook his head. He wanted to scream at Oliver but he knew this man had loved Dov like a son. Oliver started swimming before his eyes and great sobs gripped his body.

Oliver stood and hugged him tightly as they both sobbed.

* * *

Sam sat in the hallway rubbing his hands together nervously.

Andy had a lot of internal injuries from being beaten. That was as much as he knew. He was waiting to hear how bad it was.

He heard footsteps and looked up. Inspector Jarvis and Luke were approaching. Sam didn't stand he just stared at them.

Jarvis looked at him expectantly.

"Detective Swarek, I need you to come in so I can take your statement."

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly and spoke calmly.

"You can take my statement here. I'm waiting to hear the results on Officer McNally."

Jarvis smirked.

"Is that was I _ordered_ Swarek?"

Sam stood now.

"I'm taking a personal day."

Jarvis shook his head.

"Not today you're not."

Luke looked at Sam and then Jarvis.

"Swarek is taking time for his wedding soon-he could start early."

Jarvis laughed.

"I'm sorry; I don't care what you guys have had all set up, we're doing things differently now and all absences have to be approved through me-and I don't approve Swarek. I know you're record and since that woman came to this division you have had one mishap after another. "

Sam crossed his arms.

"I have it cleared with the brass."

Jarvis shook his head.

"Not anymore."

That was it.

Sam smiled angrily.

"Well then _Inspector_-I'm done."

Luke pulled out his cell phone as he hurried away dialing quickly.

Jarvis stared disbelievingly at Sam.

Sam turned.

"I'll be by later to clean my desk out Jarvis."

He turned as the doctor came out and hurried towards him.

* * *

Chloe sat staring straight ahead and rubbing the ring on her finger.

After she had been cleared by the Inspector Marlo had taken her and Emily to her apartment.

Marlo was flitting around with various small details of house work while Emily sat beside Chloe silently.

She needed to leave soon-to go back undercover. But her heart went out to this girl who had just lost everything and so she stayed. A knock sounded urgently at the door and Marlo glanced at it nervously. She raised a hand for Emily to stay put and opened the door a crack and then swung it wide.

Sue came in and it was clear she had been crying-a lot. She crouched in front of Chloe.

"If you need someone to blame this was my fault."

Chloe looked at her.

Sue face's crumpled.

"He called me. He called me and I didn't hear it and now he's dead. I might have been able to walk him through it. It's on me."

She buried her face in Chloe's knee and cried.

Chloe leaned forward and hugged her.

"No, there wasn't enough time Sue. Maybe you could have helped maybe not, but it's not your fault."

Sue looked at her disbelievingly.

Chloe smiled slightly.

"I'm not blaming anyone because no one's to blame."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Chloe fought to speak around the lump in her throat.

"This is how Dov would have wanted to go anyway. Saving thousands of people-he served and protected and he got it right. I'm…I'm proud of him."

Another knock sounded at the door and Marlo shook her head in disbelief.

This was most company she had ever had here.

She opened the door.

"Nash."

Traci swept in and sat on the other side of Chloe pulling her close.

"Hey Sweetie, it's ok, you can cry."

Chloe nodded and the tears began to fall as she leaned into Traci's shoulder.

Traci looked at Emily.

"Swarek filled me in. Jarvis is cracking down so you need to get back undercover."

Emily stood quickly.

"I'll take you where you need to go."

Nash threw her keys to Marlo.

"Take my car.'

Marlo nodded and headed for the door.

Emily grabbed a piece of paper and jotted something down handing it to Chloe.

"If you ever need a friend or backup I'll come."

Chloe nodded and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Emily."

Emily wiped her eyes and followed Marlo out.

Traci held Chloe in one arm and Sue in the other just letting them cry.

* * *

Sam walked in quietly trying not to disturb Andy.

He grimaced at the tubes around her and carefully sat on a chair close to her examining her carefully.

She was bruised all over from the beating they had given her.

Three broken ribs and a damaged lung and severely bruised spine, they said she might not be able to walk for a bit.

Her lip was swelling and she had a black eye.

He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her better.

Anger burned in him towards Bibby and whoever else had done this. He knew somehow Boyd must have been involved…or Jamie Brennan but someone who tied her to God's Good Grace.

That could wait though…for now he just wanted to be here watching her chest rise and fall.

* * *

Nick stood slowly-wincing as he pulled his shirt over his head.

He had taken a beating but nothing to keep him in the hospital.

Jarvis had cleared him for duty and insisted he show up the next morning.

_So Dov was dead…_

He pulled his jacket on and shook his head.

He had a feeling everyone was going to want to talk to him about it…what were the last things he'd said…did he talk about them while undercover. He was going to be their link to the last memories of Dov.

Nick shook his head and limped out of the room. He wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Gail winced as her mother finished her tirade.

"You are a disgrace to the Peck name Gail. You left your post-your duty-you walked out. You're badge is in jeopardy again and no relation ties in the world can save it for you. You have ruined any chances of making your way to the top. We expect better Gail and you have not risen to occasion. At least your brother does it right. At least there's one child we can be proud of."

Gail just stared straight ahead unmoving and silent.

There she went again. She always had to hear about how perfect Steve was. How great a cop and Detective. That he was going places. As much as she loved her brother Gail hated it. And it was sometimes enough to make her hate him.

Her mother shook her head.

"Get out of here. We may be down officers but we don't need you here right now. You're a civilian until further notice."

Gail turned and walked to her locker. Shoulders stiff and head high.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy awoke slowly…blinking as she looked at Sam who was staring at her with furrowed brows.

"Andy."

He leaned forward and took her hand in his.

Andy tried to smile but it hurt. Everything hurt actually. Breathing hurt.

Sam brushed his lips across hers and Andy felt herself relax. That didn't hurt.

She knew something…something was wrong really wrong but right now the combination of everything was blocking it. She wasn't even sure why she was here.

"I love you Andy."

Andy tried to smile again and then winced as the pain made its return.

She squeezed his hand instead.

"Thirsty."

She managed.

Sam turned and grabbed a hospital cup and held it up to her letting her take a long slow drink while his eyes searched her-trying to examine her for injuries.- Manage Stories

"What happened?"

Sam shook his head.

"You'll figure it out."

He leaned in again and kissed her gently. Andy smiled. Whatever was wrong at least this was right-perfect was more like it.

He pulled back and stared at her. Andy made a face-she could feel the fuzziness from the meds coming back.

"What you thinking?"

Sam smiled at her slurred words-he looked embarrassed.

"I was…uh…thinking about our wedding night."

Andy giggled despite the pain.

"You have been very well behaved."

Sam wondered how long this memory lapse would last-longer if he could help it.

He kissed her again and spoke softly-

"That's not going to last McNally."

Andy yawned.

"Good. You better be a _fun_ husband."

Sam smiled slightly-wishing he could enjoy this moment fully but realizing soon-to soon she would remember it all.

* * *

Everyone looked up at Oliver walked into the parade room and stood awkwardly at the front for a moment. Someone began clapping as they realized he was wearing a white shirt.

Oliver shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Not today guys."

Instantly it quieted.

Oliver stood by the podium and looked down for a moment.

"As most of you know we lost an Officer in the line of duty last night. Dov Epstein-he was…a good cop, a good man…a good friend. And this Division will not be the same without him. I-will not be the same without him."

Oliver looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment.

"We'll miss you Epstein."

After a long silence he cleared his throat again.

"The funeral is tomorrow. Assignments are on the board-Serve, Protect and make his death worthwhile."

* * *

Nick glanced at the board and sighed to himself.

_Chloe._

It would have to be her.

He saw her bag in hand walking towards the car and headed after her.

By the time he caught up she was standing by the cruiser.

"You want to drive?"

She shook her head.

"Not today."

Nick nodded and slid into the driver's seat.

He looked at her as they pulled out of the parking lot drumming his fingers nervously on the wheel.

"Here's the coffee shop-let's get some. My treat."

Chloe shook her head.

"No thanks."

Nick nodded.

"How about a donut?"

Chloe looked at him finally.

'Why? What would that do? A donut or coffee or driving? It won't help. It won't change anything, it won't bring Dov back Nick, nothing will so please, just stop, just be quiet. Let's just do our job."

Nick nodded and stared ahead.

* * *

"Swarek? Are you with Andy?"

Sam made a face as he grabbed the smoothies from his cup holder and headed towards the hospital lobby.

"Uh-no Calleghan she asked me-why?"

_And why are you breaking a rule and informing someone who is no longer a cop? _

Luke sounded urgent.

"Swarek-someone placed a hit on her Dad so we gotta assume they are coming after Andy too. GET back to her."

Sam dropped the drinks on the front desk and began sprinting.

"Tommy's dead?"

"A bus just picked him up-he's in the ER but it doesn't look good. I'm on my way there."

"Yeah."

Sam hung up and took the stairs three at a time.

* * *

Andy felt someone in the room and opened her eyes as she felt a pair of hands circling her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam entered the room to see someone choking Andy.

In the instant he saw that every frustration-every time he had seen her with Luke with Nick or not been able to say what he wanted. Every fear, every desire, every anger, every moment he had wished he was the one there flashed in his mind. Sam's blood boiled and he saw red.

He grabbed the man from behind and slammed into the ground. Andy gasped grabbing her throat.

The man was no weakling and was out from under Sam in an instant punching back. Sam was enraged though and kicked the man legs out from under him holding him in the head grip. The man pulled a gun and Sam grabbed his arm twisting it back with a crack. He ripped the weapon from his fingers and held the gun to his temple.

"Swarek! NO! You can't shoot him!"

Sam glanced at Luke.

A shot rang out.

Luke shrugged.

"But I can."

Sam raised his eyebrows. The man was alive-Luke had made sure of that. Sam glanced around-hospital personal was gathered around in horror. He hadn't even noticed them come in.

Luke tugged at the man's lab coat.

"Explains how he got in."

Sam nodded and walked to Andy.

Her eyes were horrified.

"What…why did he?"

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"She doesn't remember?"

Sam scowled.

Andy looked back and forth between them.

"Whhat? What don't I remember?"

Luke handcuffed the man and motioned for a doctor.

"Fix this man so he can be interrogated."

The Doctor nodded and led the bleeding man away.

Luke nodded and sanitized his hands before walking towards them.

"Andy, you have no idea why you're here?"

Andy shook her head.

"I don't…I don't know."

Luke looked at Sam who was fuming inside.

"Did you tell her about her Dad?"

Sam pinched his nose and sighed.

Andy's eyes were on him.

"What? Where is he? Is he ok?"

Luke shook his head.

"He's in the ER."

"What?"

Luke pulled out his phone.

"Jarvis."

He grimaced.

"Look Swarek, Andy is good to go-I mean…until we get this cleared up I suggest you get her out of here and hidden somewhere so no one else and come after her. And if Jarvis hears a civilian almost killed a suspect he won't care how good the reason was."

Andy stared at Sam.

"Civilian?"

Luke nodded.

"You didn't-"

"Could you leave? Please!"

Luke looked at Sam and smirked.

Sam stared at him.

"She still needs hospital care."

Luke shook his head.

"No, she needs care but it doesn't have to be hospital. I could always-"

"Fine."

Sam snapped.

"How do you want to do this?"

* * *

10 minutes later a few bystanders saw a gurney with a covered body wheeled past by a man with a detective badge. He signed a paper with a flourish and nodded at the doctor talking to him.

"Thank you Sir. This will be very helpful with our investigation."

The doctor nodded and the detective climbed into the passenger seat of a large van.

A man with black hair and baseball cap drove the van out of the parking lot.

* * *

Nick and Chloe were just sitting in the car. Cruising…making sure everything was fine. As much as non-stop talking Chloe annoyed him-this was worse. Way worse.

The silence was killing him.

His phone rang and Nick silently rejoiced.

"Yes Sir? Excuse me?...What? Yes, OK. Right away Sir. On our way."

Chloe looked at him as he hung up.

Nick sighed and hit his lights.

"They put Andy in hiding-someone tried to kill her. Hospital is watching her Dad and Chris but they want cops on it. Make sure nothing else happens. We're with Chris."

Chloe nodded.

Nick shook his head.

And now he had to be with two of them.

* * *

Sam went ahead of Andy making sure everything was ok. Next he got the equipment ready and then carried Andy in and lay her on the bed. Carefully Sam hooked up the IV-wincing that he had to cause her any pain. After she was thoroughly hooked up Sam stepped back and looked at her.

Boo Radley jumped up on the bed beside her and licked her cheek. A tear rolled down Andy's cheek-then another and another.

"Andy-I didn't have time-"

She shook her head.

"It's not…it's…I remember."

Sam's eyes probed hers and the pain in them made him wince.

"He died…Dov died…for me."

Andy buried her face in the pillow and her shoulders began to shake.

Sam crouched in front of her and gently cupped her face.

"Andy…"

She shook her head.

"He died…because he was saving me. Me. And my Dad…he's in the hospital-because someone was targeting me. He might be dead and I won't know."

"Calleghan will keep us informed. And Andy-he's made it this far-it will be ok."

Andy shook her head again.

"You DON'T know that Sam."

Andy gasped in pain and shook her head.

Sam reached out but Andy jerked away.

"No…"

"Andy!"

"If you stay with me you'll get hurt Sam. Go!"

Sam shook his head.

"I won't Andy. I won't leave you."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. But I won't leave you."

* * *

Nick followed Chloe into the hospital room and almost moaned aloud.

Gail was here in civilian clothes-but still Gail.

He hadn't had a civil conversation with her since the day they broke up. Not that he had seen much of her.

Gail glanced up and then back to Chris. They were just sitting holding hands-but not romantically he guessed.

Chloe sat beside Chris on the other side and Nick stood awkwardly.

The silence grew long and then Gail cleared her throat.

"You should sit Nick."

Nick looked at her carefully.

No hostility was in her eyes; just deep deep grief.

He nodded and pulled a chair over beside her.

Again the silence stretched out.

Nick took a breath and spoke quickly.

"Look, I know you guys wish it had been me instead-I wish that too. Dov had everything to live for-it should have been me. We should have been together-I failed him and all of you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever came to 15."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

Chloe shook her head.

"Nick, I don't wish it was you. I wish it hadn't been Dov-I wish-he had come back and we had gotten married. But-"

She shook her head and the tears started. Gail stood and walked around the bed putting her arms around Chloe. Her eyes were brimming to.

"Luke told me…you were there-you were the last one to see him-you knew he was going to die and he knew you knew."

Nick looked down waiting for the blame.

Gail shook her head.

"I'm glad-I'm glad you were there with the car Nick-you saved Andy and everyone by being there. You had Dov's back. You don't always get everyone out and Dov made a choice and I am proud of him. I'm proud we were friends. And I'm sorry for every stupid thing I've been a jerk over. None of it matters. We had it so easy and we didn't even know it. We had a good thing."

Gail smiled.

"So tonight-I'm going to the Penny. And I'm going to play trivia and drink to Dov."

Chris nodded.

"I'm out for the funeral. I'm coming to."

Chloe nodded.

"I'll try. And Nick you have to come to. Dov would have wanted you too. You're one of us now."

Nick stared at them.

Chris leaned his head back against his bed.

"We fight over such stupid stuff."

He extended a hand to Nick.

"Welcome to the band. I could use a friend right now."

Nick stared at him a long moment before slowly extending his hand and shaking Chris's firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked into the main room and leaned against the sink head sagging.

He was fatigued.

All the worry of keeping something from Andy, her being kidnapped and almost killed along with Chris, the dead ends leading to Dov's death and now the bad guys were still out there-still after Andy and to top this sundae she was pushing him away now.

Sam sighed heavily and walked to the fridge opening it and looking for anything he could whip up for her.

He was debating somewhere between chocolate, ice cream or soup when he heard a slight thud. Sam's mind snapped into action and instantly he knew.

She was going to run because somewhere in her mind it made sense that the only way to protect him was to be away from him.

Sam stepped away from the sink and thought quickly glad for the years of not only being her partner but also her trainer.

He knew she would be waiting for him to come out the front door of the cabin. Sam walked back to the sink and carefully pulled the screen out before opening the second window.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief.

She had made it out of sight.

She stood to run and slammed into Sam.

A wave of panic swept over her turning to anger when she saw it was him.

"Going somewhere McNally?"

Andy looked at him defiantly.

"I'm leaving. I'm protecting you."

Sam stared at her.

"By running away?"

Andy was trembling as she nodded.

Sam stepped closer.

"You're not going anywhere Andy."

She shook her head.

"You're not my TO anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

Sam grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm going to be your husband."

Andy wrenched away and spoke shakily.

"Well maybe I don't want you to be."

Sam froze and quickly squelched the panic he felt.

He knew what she was doing and he wasn't playing her game.

Sam grabbed her again and spoke more firmly.

"Andy, there's people out here to want to hurt you. You're coming back in. You can make it easy or I can drag you."

Andy stared at him and slowly the anger drained from her face and she nodded letting him lead her back into the cabin and sit her on the bed.

Sam sat on the corner of the bed and watched Andy.

She had her back turned to him and lay silently clutching the pillow.

He didn't try to belittle her grief by speaking.

He knew the ache that was ripping her apart-the blame she was putting on herself. Sam ached for her to reach out-to say something anything the whole while understanding that she couldn't.

She drew a long shaky breath before speaking forcefully.

"I think we should postpone the wedding."

Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment.

After everything that had happened he was back at start-losing her again. The pain of it was deafening.

Sam nodded and tried to speak. It came out husky.

"Ok. If that's what you want."

Andy just nodded.

Sam wondered if he just into the other room and leave her to her grief. Somehow he couldn't…he couldn't move.

Andy let out a ragged breath.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway? I'm nothing but trouble and you're better off without me."

Instantly Sam was on his knees in front of her. He pulled her to a sitting position and took her face in his hands.

"Andy, "

Andy's eyes were focused on his shirt.

"Look at me."

Slowly she lifted her tear filled eyes to his misty ones.

"You're the only thing that keeps me going Andy. I NEED you; I want to be with you always. I want to come home to you, I want to fight with you, I want everything we are every day for the rest of our lives. Please Andy."

Andy eyes began to overflow as Sam leaned in a kissed her tenderly. Andy gripped his shoulders and pulled Sam closer kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Sam hadn't felt this urgency from her since the blackout the only problem was this time his was feeling that same desperate-lonely-please-comfort-me-urgency that was obvious in her. Something in him was snapping he could tell as he returned her kisses and pushed her back on the bed lying beside her and pulling her to him. After a few minutes he pulled gently away and rubbed his nose across Andy's . He was trembling with emotion as he watched her.

"Andy, Andy please don't do this; Don't push me away again."

Andy opened her eyes and looked at Sam. His eyes were wet with tears and his voice was pleading.

"Don't walk away again Andy…stay. Stay with me McNally."

Andy pulled him to her again this time kissing him gently.

"Are you sure… I'm worth it…you might get killed if you stay with me?"

Her eyes searched his as he nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Andy, always."


End file.
